Sales for LM to Siva
1. I endorsed how you saw me. I endorsed LM (philosophy) sales. I endorsed you. I saw you. I saw your rod. 2. I liked the other. I like being where you are. I can see you. I saw how much fun you are. I see the other. 3. I liked your dos (sic). I like selling LM (body metaphor) to the prospective customer. I saw your shaft. I described it. I saw the other one as well. 4. I described things a little. I like being on about LM (art) sales. I saw your fallace (sic). I saw when you saw it. I saw you too. 5. I knew about how it was working. I know what LM (philosophy of art) sales are. I know what an LM (philosophy of music) sale looks like. I saw it. I heard of it. 6. I managed to describe the LM (philosophy of mathematics) sales. I know why there are LM (history and philosophy of science) sales there. I saw the idiots (sane people). I hid them away (showed them). I talked to them. 7. I sent the lion character back to the den. I saw what the prospective LM (environment studies) customer was thinking about. I described the LM (medicine) customer. I described the parliamentarians. I overhead the quip. 8. I sold the song. I wrote the reason for the sale. I wrote the algorithm. I wrote the song. I sang about the algorithm. 9. I found the LM (creative writing) training useful. I wrote that the prospective LM (philosophy and literature) customer bought the LM (writing) training. I described the text. I found my nature. I meandered with you. 10. The figure sponsored me. I found LM (Lucian’s autobiography) interesting. I was destined fortuna. I found you interesting. I found myself interesting. 11. I saw Lucianic Meditators (secondary educators) at work. I knew LM (family studies) would work. I found the Lucianic Meditators (the people). I determined that the technique would work. I found you too. 12. I concentrated better than not. I enjoyed LM (physics). I enjoyed how LM (the physics simulation) was working. I saw the person there. I saw the person go to the cave. 13. I saved the money. I made money from the LM (Economics) sale. I saw the sale. I made money from the sale. I spent some of the money. 14. I saw the customer and company were satisfied. The chain of command gave the sale A. I saw that the salesperson gave the sale A. I saw that the manager gave the sale A. I saw that the director gave the sale A. 15. The customer recommended the product to the second customer. I saw that the sale led to more sales. I saw the first sale. I saw the second sale. I buzz-computated (sic), the first sale led to the second sale. 16. I saw that the description of the product matched the English person’s desired product. I sold LM (John Blair) to the English person. I saw the English person’s keep. I read the name of the product. I saw the product. 17. I bought the bildungsroman book. I ranked the LM (Etienne) sales targets. I saw LM (the respect theme). I saw the sales targets. I ranked the sales targets by LM. 18. I chose green environmentalism in economics. I knew LM (Autoluna) sales exist. I saw the sales. I knew they existed. I saw they still exist. 19. I didn’t interrupt the sale. I asked for the sale. I found the sale. I asked for it. I described its Mormonisms (sic) (fibres). 20. I made the sale. I noticed the sale was at a moment of my life. I observed the sale. I noticed its hypervacillations. I chose one side. 21. I supported the sale. I fell in love with the sale. I noticed the sale’s details. I fell in love with them. I fell in love with little green again. 22. I wrote the conjunction. I wrote the logic of the sale. The seller stored the product in stock. The buyer wanted the product. The buyer bought the product. 23. The seller didn’t want the customer to compromise the security of the great sale’s important details. The customer stated that the sale was great. The sale was interesting. The sale was useful. The sale had details. 24. There were sales for us as well. The lecturer stated that to make sales, the manager was a Commerce Masters Graduate in Management and had 50 As outside and inside the job and 5 As per day. I saw the manager. He had A. We sold the products. 25. The customer earned the grade. The customer stated that the sale met the grade. The sale was the idea. The idea met the grade. The sale was infinitesimally interesting, so it met the grade. 26. The seller recommended the product to other members of the demographic. The seller said that the demographic worked on the sale. The demographic was male. The demographic was 30-40 years old. The demographic bought the product. 27. The customer made the product work. The customer wanted the product. The customer wanted the product’s thoughts. The customer wanted the product’s benefits. The customer wanted the product’s uses. 28. The customer bought the product. The customer said that the product subcategory contained the product. The customer was looking for a product in the category. The customer was looking for the product in the product subcategory. The customer found the desired product. 29. The customer enjoyed the product. The customer liked similar products. The customer thought of the product. The customer thought of the product that had a similar function. The customer liked the similar product. 30. I upsold to myself. The seller upsized the customer’s order. The product was possibly wanted. The product was of high quality. The product was wanted.